An 0K fortune
by VerdeICe
Summary: Jack left to become a king, and Carly is alone. But today's fortune is reading pretty good, who knows what the day has is store for her?


I never finished 5ds, couldn't handle more then maybe 10 episodes after the Dark Signers arc, it just got really boring. But yea, I liked Carly. She was hella cute. I was shipping her and Jack so hard and decided "well if I cant finish the anime I might as well look up her wiki to see how things turned out"... and you know what? It turned out like shit. Wtf Jack? Break her lil' heart why dont you.

Now time to vent my own personal sad. Never liked strait stuff but hey? I liked Carly, so whatever. I may be wrong in my interpretation of her feelings. I don't know.

**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#**

Carly opened the door to her apartment, it creaked behind her as she closed it. It was quiet now, its been quiet for a long time. Her foot step padded softly across her carpet on her way to the couch. She descended on it, exhausted. It wasn't the most comfortable of couches, but it was pleasant enough. She looked around, its dark in here. Carly questioned if she should turn on the lights but couldn't really find the will to move from where she was. Reaching for the glasses that were barley hanging on to the rim of her nose she grasped them, placing them carefully on the coffee table.

There was a few more moments of silence before she closed her eyes, unable to sleep even though she was tired. Leaning back Carly felt an obstruction, it must have been the ribbon still tied to her hair. She removed it, and gently held it in her hands. She laughed a bit, maybe she could have disguised herself a bit better, but even if she did, Jack probably would have made her leave. Her throat began chocking up and she let out a small whimper, she could feel it coming again. It hurts. She hated this feeling, she hated that it was one sided. She hated this apartment, she hated it because now no matter what she did now, it will feel empty.

As the night went on she cried a bit more, a bit louder, until she finally passed out.

* * *

_~ Two months later_

Carly was snoring at her deck, peacefully. Laughing a bit in her sleep, ignoring the ringing of the phone next to her. She ignored it when the answer machine picked up and her angry boss was on the other side. She tried to pretend he wasn't yelling at her and threatening to fire her. She waited, eyes open somewhat but not quite, for all the noise to stop. When it finally did she stretched out and decided just to get ready, just to get on with the day.

She sang in the shower, dressed in her cloths. Jumping around, singing in her apartment. Picking up her cards she decided to see what her fortune would be today, hopefully, it will be good she prayed. She closed her eyes and drew a random card, it was Fortune Fairy Hu.

Carly lifted the card to her face and read it out loud, " Drawing this card means your fortune today is "Not so Bad", your lucky number is 3, your lucky color is green, your lucky item is plant. You might find something you lost."

"Now that dosnt sound so bad, maybe Ill find those tow nail clippers I was looking for yesterday? Or a good scoop, haven't had one of those in a while!" Carly exclaimed gleefully, placing the cards back where she had them.

As the day went on she was splattered with green paint and slipped three times into several different painfully thorny bushes. It was a long day. Sighing she looked up to the sky and decided not to give up hope, she may find those tow nail clipper when she gets home. Only on the way to her car she witnessed it getting stolen by some stranger. She rushed to try and stop it yelling for the assailant to get out of there, of course that did nothing as he drove away with her car.

Carly let out a very depressed moan and made her way to the police station. It was a long walk before she reached the glass doors.

Once inside the building, her ears were assaulted by a booming voice. It was angry and familiar making her heart stop , causing her to lose focus. Awkwardly she moved forward and fell over her own shoe laces into the blue haired woman standing in front of her trying to calm down the tall man in a white trench coat. It was painful, the floor she smacked her face onto. Carly's glasses cracked and slid off her face, she couldn't see him very well but she knew who it was.

"Jack?" she whispered. Then she screamed his name, unable to control the feelings inside herself as they flooded over. She jumped up and ran in to his chest, hugging him tightly. It was quiet in the office, not a sound, the screaming silenced. Realizing herself she quickly let go and laughed nervously asking him, "What are you doing here?".

Jack sighed and pushed passed her leaving the building. Carly quickly scrambled for her glasses and ran after him. When they got ouside, she asked for him to slow down. He did but continued to walk away from her.

"Jack?" she said.

He continued to ignore her.

"Jack?" She said a little more desperate, despite herself.

He pretend she didn't exist.

Carly stopped. She could take a hint, not easily but she could still take one when she saw one. She didnt want to cry, the tears just fell anyway. Rejection hurt. "I missed you Jack." her voice faltered, she said even softer, "I love you."

SHe turned and walked away, or at least tryed too, but something grabbed on to her and pulled her around. She looked up and met purple eyes looking down into hers. She was about to say something but was abruptly stopped by his lips as he quickly placed them on her's. She tried to pull away, feeling her insides twisting. IT would be bad. It would be bad. She knew it would be bad.

His tongue licked her slowly, it was... it was... It felt..

Carly refused and continued to attempt escape. Letting out a breath she was holding, that was a bad idea, he dived into her mouth and harassed everything inside violently. She could feel herself falling. She moaned as he roughly sucked on her tongue. It was a few moments before he let her go. Her mind was blank, empty.

She felt Jacks hands as he shifted her glasses into place. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek before he got up and turned away and left without word.

He left her. For how long, she didn't know, but she knew now the pain was going to be worse. So instead she wiped her tears and smiled, deciding she wasnt going to let him get away ever again.

**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!**

_AUthors note: I know... its short and very very cheezey. :P_


End file.
